


It's yours, Alfie

by hpjk_addict



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Just a short AU scene between Tommy and Alfie, because apparently they have taken permanent residence in my head. Not that I'm complaining or anything...
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's yours, Alfie

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short collection of scenes and drabbles that I have in my head regarding Tommy and Alfie, which will include some mpreg, some implied incest, and an occasional direct quote from the show. This is my happy place and I'm not taking any objections or complaints at the moment.

He was looking at him with that annoyingly unblinking stare, his eyebrows drawn together and his forehead furrowed.

“It’s yours, Alfie,” said Tommy, sighing and rolling his eyes in what he knew was an obnoxiously dramatic manner, but he didn’t care. “If that’s what you’re wondering. So if you don’t want to have anything to do with it…” He flicked the ash from the tip of his cigarette and took another slow drag, looking supremely unconcerned as he blew out a long ribbon of smoke. “I’m keeping it,” he said, almost as an afterthought, as he moved away from where he’d been leaning against the wall. “I thought you should know.”

Alfie blinked. Well, thought Tommy, that at least got a reaction from the maddening bastard.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Tommy sighed, feeling unusually twitchy under that penetrating gaze, but keeping it together. “Why tell you? I thought that was obvious. No?”

“Why keep it, though?” elaborated Alfie.

Tommy shrugged. “Why not?”

Alfie shook his head. “Now, see here, mate, right, ‘cos that’s not an answer.”

Tommy sighed again and spread his arms around. “Fine. I have a big fucking house and no one to share it with. How’s that for an answer?”

Alfie chuckled. “Poor Tommy Shelby. All alone in his big fucking house. Heart’s breaking for you, mate, it does.”

“Didn’t know you had one, Alfie.” Tommy raised a mocking eyebrow. “Growing sentimental in your old age?”

“Don’t worry about me, sweetie. You, on the other hand, right? Going to ruin your pretty figure, that baby,” he said, mapping out the outline of Tommy’s body with his cane. “Won’t be able to wear your dainty little suits no more, eh, and who knows what that’ll do to that trim waist of yours.”

“I’ll survive.”

“Yeah, mate, I’m sure you will.”

Alfie was still scrutinizing his face. Tommy waited, blood pounding in his ears.

“Not the question of not wanting to have anything to do with it, though, innit?” said Alfie at last.

“So…” Tommy walked towards the table and stabbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. “Are you moving in or what?”

Alfie scratched his beard. “Heh… Might as well,” he replied with a shrug. “Can’t have you living all alone in this big fucking house, now, can I?”

Tommy gave an almost imperceptible nod. “I’ll give you the tour then.”

“Most gracious of you, innit, Your Fucking Gypsy Majesty. I would have bowed with gratitude, right, but it’s my sciatica, see. It always plays up around the winter and the summer solstice.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. 

“How did you get this place, anyway, mate?” asked Alfie, looking around the drawing room. “A foreclosure of a gambling debt from some poor young lord who you pumped full of opium in one of your casinos? Or is that just tittle-tattle?”

“No. Drink?” asked Tommy, pouring himself a glass.

“Nah, I don’t touch it, mate. And, as I understand, nor should you, right, in your – ”

“Oh, fuck off, Alfie,” snapped Tommy, downing his drink in one go.

“By the way, Tommy, I’ll be bringing my dog with me, won’t I?”

“No, you won’t.”

“Nah, mate. You’ll love him, right. Name’s Cyril.”

Tommy lit another cigarette. “Bedroom, Mr Solomons?” he asked on the exhale, gazing at Alfie from underneath his long fluttering eyelashes.

Shaking off his momentary stupor at the sight, Alfie gave him an entirely unconvincing look of incredulity before grinning lopsidedly at him. “Fucking hell. What kind of world is it to bring up children when your own mate can ask you that question, eh?”


End file.
